The invention of this application relates to hunting bags and, more particularly, to a hunting bag that allows decoys to be easily transported into the field, easily deployed in the field and easily re-bagged in the field.
Decoy bags have been around for many years and there are many types of decoy bags used in the industry. This application relates to a specific type of decoy bag that is used in connection with Texas Style decoy rigs; however, the invention of this application could be used for a wider range of decoys. Thus, while the bag is particular useful for Texas Style decoy rigs, it is not to be limited to the same.
A common problem with decoys is the time and effort involved in keeping the anchor lines and weights from becoming tangled while individually placing, retrieving and wrapping the line of each decoy. A Texas rigged duck decoys has solved many of these problem, but they present a problem for transporting the decoys into and out of the field.
The Texas rig concept originated on the Gulf Coast in view of its shallow waters and includes a short line, around three feet long, that is attachable to a decoy. In this respect, a first end of the line is configured to be attachable to a decoy (such as to the keel of a decoy) and the second end is configured to be attachable to a weight (or maintain a weight on the line) (See FIGS. 2-6). Yet further, the weight can be configured to slide along the line such that when the decoy is transported, the weight slides and rest near the decoy and when it is deployed, the weight moves away from the decoy to rest on the underlying surface below the decoy that is floating in the water. This sliding action improves the transportability of the decoy by moving the weighted portion of the carried load as low as possible.
Even yet further, the weight can be fixed on one end and the rig can include a decoy clip such that the decoy is configured to slide along the line so that decoy moves toward the weighted end of the line when the Texas rig decoy system is transported. Either way, the weight and the decoy are positionable on one end of the line and the other end of the line can be used to carry a plurality of decoys. This “other” end of multiple lines can be selectively secured together by an attachment loop or carabiner.
By allowing multiple lines to be connected together, it is easier to transport several decoys into and out of the field.
However, while there is a wide range of hunting bag designs used in the industry and many of these bags are well designed for certain uses in the field of hunting; however, there is no bag design that effectively works in relation to supporting Texas rig decoy rigs, transporting these decoys, storing these decoys and/or deploying these decoys wherein there is a need in the industry.